<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The dark truth by Kely_liquid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777732">The dark truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid'>Kely_liquid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The vks gets trapped in there minds and it is up to the people there parents wronged to save them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Li Lonnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a couple of days since uma had crashed the boat party and Dizzy been in auridon for a few days now and auridon prep was having a dinner party ever students were having a nice time. </p><p>Ben and Mal were taking with each other, Carlos and Jane we're  planning with dude , Jay and Lonnie we're talking the strategy for the next sword and shield traning, Evie and Doug were together discussing Evie's fashion business, and surprisingly Chad was happily playing with dizzy.</p><p>Ben looked at Mal he was so glad to Soo  how happy and calm Mal after all the stress they had been going through everything seem perfect everyone was happy and the new vk's that will be coming to auridon for a better life. When suddenly Been so Mal stager and pass out. </p><p>"Mal!" As Ben was concerned with Mal he looked up and so Jane crying over a past out Carlos, Chad was hugging a pass to out dizzy protectively, Doug was trying to help a past out Evie, and Lonnie was trying to wake up a past out Jay.  Ben  was barking order to get the vk's help. As the teachers moved the vk's to a room all the people were thinking what the hell is going on</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All the vk's were put in a cot in the nurses office  fairy godmother had asked the parents the vk's parents wronged allot of them were confused on why they were called here especially queen leah. </p><p>" I Know that you are wondering why you are all here and what is going on well the children have been put under a spell that has trapped then in there worst memories and the only way to help them is for the you to go in there minds and show them it is not real." </p><p>Queen leah was even more upset even though she now Mal wasn't going to take over auridon but she still doesn't like her but she didn't protest. Ben, Lonnie, and Jane wanted to go to but fairy godmother said that since he has no connection with there parent it won't work but Doug could go since his family had a connection with the evil queen.</p><p>Aurora, Philip, Audrey, and leah stood by Mal Snow White, Florence, and Doug went by Eva, Aladdin, Jasmine, and Aziz , Roger and Anita stood by Carlos, and Cinderella, Charming, and chad, stood by dizzy. </p><p>" Ok everyone the world's you are about to go into are going to be filled with danger, you must find the vk trapped and show them what they are seeing is not real." Fairy godmother said before she waved her wand and the room went dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story and others are on my Wattpad and I am putting it here to</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dizzy mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the darkness disappeared Cinderella, charming, and Chad found themselves in a dank and decrepit town if you can even call it a town. The bidding were built with whatever scrap they was around. The hole place was empty not a single living thing was moving. </p><p>Chad looked around worriedly. " How are we going to find Dizzy in this place it's huge!" Chad said worried about his cousin. Suddenly a loud crash cut through the silence as a small girl in a splatter paint dress and pigtails ran past them. " Dizzy! Wait!" The charmings yelled as they ran after the scard girl. </p><p>No matter how fast they ran the Charmings couldn't get any closer to Dizzy and calling out to her didn't work ether it was like Dizzy couldn't hear them. Them a thick fog rolls in and the Charmings have to stop so they don't get hurt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cinderella 2.0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the fog finally cleared the Charmings where shakend after what they just saw. " Is this what happens on the isle." Chad stammered as his father was holding his shaking mother.</p><p>As the fog of the memory disappeared the family found themselves outside a shop named lady tremaine's Curl Up &amp; Dye they where scared but they pressed forward and entered the shop. </p><p>Inside they found out that it was a hairdresser shop. Even with lady Tremaine insolence was everywhere <br/>The Charmings can still see dizzy's personality still seeps through. </p><p>Them the fog came back pulling them into another memory. Dizzy a little bit younger than the one they know  was sitting at one of the tables making a bracelet. " Those are beautiful." Cinderella comedy Chad nodded. " Yay all the girls at school ask dizzy to make the some." </p><p>As they were admiring Dizzy's work two loud voices cut through the silence. Wich made the Charmings jump " DIZZY!!!" Standing near the stairway that led upstairs was drizella and she  was  glaring at Dizzy who shifted uncomfortably in her seat charming held Cinderella closely at the site of her step mother and sister. </p><p>" Dizzy what are you doing just sitting around don't you have chores to do!" Dizzy looked at her mother with nervous eyes. " But I finished all my chores." Her voice was quiet then drizella  walked up to dizzy and took the bracelet dizzy had just made. " What a pretty little trinket." Then Drizella smashed the bracelet on the ground shattering it into a million pieces. Charming was outrage, Cinderella couldn't help but remember when her step sister's ruined her dress, and and Chad was fureus. " Oops looks like you missed a spot." Drizella's voice was seeping with sarcasum as she throw the broom at dizzy and left saddened Dizzy as she sweeped up the mess.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" oh god Dizzy is a Cinderella 2.0" Chad said horrified whal  Cinderella just wanted to hold the girl and protect her from the things that wanted to hurt her and charming anger keeped down. </p><p>Even with the memory was done the sound of the bracelet shattering still rang in there heads. With no other choice they started to look around the salon where they found a room that looked like a dining room where they were thrown into another memory. </p><p>" I'm sorry granny!" Was the first things the Charmings heard before the seen became clear. Cinderella shiverd even in her old age lady Tremaine was sill an intimidating force. " No Dizzy how many times have I told you to never talk about that selfish ungrateful woman." " But granny aunt Cindy did nothing</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A light of hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>arms she feels like this is all her fault her knows how her family was and she had done nothing to help this sweet little girl, charming was furious at the Tremaine's for treating a little girl and Chad who always so Dizzy as a little sister and he feels like he had failed her.</p><p>When they finally received they noticed a starway that was before blocked my three huge black cats and they wouldn't let the Charmings past but they new that the real Dizzy was up there. </p><p>" Want are we sapost to do we can't get past them." Chad said in frustration but something count there eyes. A dark black jacket that was cut perfectly it almost looked like it was glowing.</p><p>as Soon as Chad tucked it the room was bathed in light and when it clears they found themselves back at the end if the first memory with Dizzy cowering and the men trying to find her. Sundinly a young man that looked to be a little older than Chad came jumping down from the roof and started fighting the men. He had dark short red hair and pail skin, he was wearing the same jacket they found before the rest of his clothes were just as rated as everyone else but it almost looked like he was wearing a costume.</p><p>When the Yung man finally drove the older men away he aproched Dizzy chad and Charming was ready to attack this Yung man if he thinks about hurting there Dizzy but they stopped at what he said next. " Dizzy hey cuz it's me don't worry they are gone now." Cinderella finally realized why this Yung boy looked like he looked like Anastasia and he was probably her son. " Anthony! I'm so glad you found me I thought I was done for." Dizzy said with relief in her voice. Anthony smiled at her and helped her up. " Come on Dizz let's go and see mom and get you cleaned up." But Dizzy face filled with fear. " But granny and mother will be mad at me for not finishing my chores." Anthony's face grow sour. " Don't worry Dizz mom and I will always look after you and we will not let them hurt you." The Charmings watched in shook as Anthony and Dizzy walked out of the ally hand in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fast friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" anesthesia has a son." Cinderella said in disbelief but what bothered her was how old Anthony was she was pretty shore she know who his father is. Charming was glad to see that Anthony looked after his cousin. </p><p>The family was back in the Solon and one of the black cats screech as it disappeared now they understand they had to find the itums connected to good memories so they can get to the real Dizzy.</p><p>" Come on we need to find the next memory." Chad said with determination as he held onto the jacket. Cinderella was looking when something cout her eye it was the bracelet from the first memory as soon as she touched it they were thrown into another memory. </p><p>When there vision cleared they found themselves in the Solon with Dizzy sweeping the floor when they so Evie walk into the shop Dizzy's eyes widened with happyniss. " EVIE!" Dizzy dropped her broom hugged Evie. " Hey diz can you do my hair for me." Dizzy jumped up and down excitedly." Of course Evie." Chad smiled Dizzy was the only person at school he trusted to fix his hair. </p><p>Evie so the unfinished bracelet on one of the work benchs she grabbed an item. " Wordent this makes this look even more fabulous." " Hand me the glue gun." The Charmings watched as Evie and Dizzy been making the items dizzy had a really smile on her face as the memory faded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Aunt ana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Charmings we're back in the Solon Chad finally understand why dizzy would be so attached to Evie while Cinderella was glad someone was looking after dizzy but she hated that drizella Brock the bracelet. </p><p>Another panther dispersed and there was only one left the Charmings we're determined to see this throw as Cinderella cluch the bracelet titer. As they looked harder to find the last good memory a glimmer cout prince charming eye when he got a closer look is was a old looking cookbook it was white with fancy lettering. " Hey guys I think I found it." As they huddle around the book charming pick it up and they were brought into another memory.</p><p>They found themselves not in the Solon anymore they wornt evein in the same building. It was just as rundown as everything in the Isle. A noise count there atenchin as they so Anthony bringing dizzy into the house, this must be where he took her after the insadint in the street, " mom were home!" Anthony called and Anastasia aperd from the doorway. Cinderella gave her step sister a sad look she hated that Anastasia had to go the the isle she was not eval but know one would lisin to her. Anastasia looked different from the last time she had so her Anastasia's red hair was Luce and wild, her dress was still pink but it was tattered. </p><p>Anastasia's eye widened at the site of her son and nice. " Oh my gosh are you two ok, what happened." Anastasia said while fussing over them, Anthony just waved his mother off. " We're fine mom only a few scratches some goons wanted to do unsavery things to dizzy but luckaly I was in the aria." Anastasia looked both relieved and upset at the same time. " Anthony why don't you get started on t<br/>Your homework and I will help  Dizzy with her study's." Anthony smiled and went to another room while Anastasia brot Dizzy to the tabal. Anastasia pulled out the same book that charming was holding now Dizzy's eyes widened. " Isn't that your special book?" Anastasia nodded. " It was given to my by Anthony's father he is a baker I thought we can work on your reading." Cinderella and her husband we're shocked to know Anthony's father was the same baker Cindy had intended her to. The rest of the memory was of Anastasia helping dizzy inprov her reading and explaining what the pastes on the page were.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Breaking the nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were out of the last memory and this one shocked prince  Charming and Chad the most Anastasia one of the wicked step sisters good. Charming only so her as a villain that's why he sent her to the isle and Chad has also only heard stories of the sister's being evil. " I knew it." Cinderella said as tears streamed down her face. " I knew Anastasia wasn't evil." </p><p>That last panther had disappeared unlocking the starway to them. The Charmings looked at each other and then went up the stars when they reach the top they so a black and white version of the Solon.</p><p>The sound of sweeping filled the air when they looked they do a black and white dizzy with a emotionless face doing her chores. "Dizzy!" Cinderella yelled but Dizzy didn't show any signs of hearing her she just keeped sweeping. They did not like this this was not the bright and happy Dizzy they knew.</p><p>Chad was the first one to acked he stepped up in front of Dizzy. " Dizzy you must remember." He demanded as he throw Anthony's coat into her armes." Remember Anthony! He protect you from the hardship of the isle he was like you big brother." Dizzy started at the coat at first Chad didn't think it worked but then he so a small smile appear on her face. Cinderella was the next one to she gently placed the bracket into Dizzy's hand. " Remember Evie you friend that always supported you who was practikly a sister." Dizzy's started to get muted colors on her she was almost there she just needed one last push and Charming gave her the cook book." Remember Aunt Ana who was more of a mother than your own." The world was filled with light as Dizzy became hole again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Evie mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow, Florence, and Doug emerged from the fog they found themselves inside a crumdaling Castleit was cold dark and musty. " Where are we." Florence asked not recognizing this castle. " I think this is Evie's home on the isle she did mention that she was castle schooled until recently." Doug spoke up snow and Florence gave Doug a confused look. " Evie actually lived here?" The thought horrible her her sister lived in this horrid place. </p><p>They were in the main thrown room of the old castle the stone was a dark gray with taterd tafistrys and rugs to the left they so a door way with three poison Apple tree branches blocking the way they didn't know why but they knew that Evie was being there but they couldn't get passed. Suddenly a shinning of a mirror flashed pulled there atenchin. Black smoke poured out of the out of the mirror the smoke sworld around them and grew so thick that they couldn't see where they were. </p><p>When the smoke cleared they found themselves in a different room in the castle it looked like a bedroom. They so GrimHilda looking herself in a hand mirror that she had Evie hold Doug notestd that she looked like she did the day she arrived. " Mirror mirror on the wall who is the farisst of them all." GrimHilda said to herself. " Me!" Evie said excitedly but GrimHilda just laphed. " You the farisst look at you your outfit is hideous your far to fat and what did you do with your make-up you look like a goblin no prince would ever marry an ugly creature like you." Evie withdrew into herself further with every word her mother said Florence <br/>And Doug grew angrer with every lie the eval queen said and snow just wanted to pull he sister into a hug she knows how it feels being told you are ugly by the person you thought as your mother. GrimHilda gave her daughter a Wicked smile. " Now who is the farisst of them all." "You." Evie said defeated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The party gone wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow, Florins, and Doug where surrounded by a thick fog.<br/>Snow was horrified at what GrimHilda had said to Evie. " That would explain why Evie is so self conscious. She hears the sad voice of Doug behind her and she can feel the anger radiating off of her husband's. </p><p>The fog lifted and they found themselves in a room they didn't recognize. There sat a six year old Evie looking over what looks like invitations to her birthday. Snow gave a small smile at lest GrimHilda card anuff to throw Evie a birthday party. </p><p>But then Evie face was filled with confusion. " Mommy why isn't there a invitations for Mal?" GrimHilda gave her daughter a big smile. " Oh my little poison appal this will show Maleficent she thinks that since she won the right to role the isle I'm going to hit her here it hurt but throwing a massive party and not invite her dragon spawn just like she wasn't invited to that christening." Evie face grow sad." But I want to invite Mal" but GrimHilda did seem to hear her daughter to engrossed with her plan. </p><p>The seen shift at the party Evie was being shown off as a trophy even thow she puts on a happy face Evie would glare at the purple hair green eyed girl who was on a balcony with sad eyes. She feels like she deserves the banishment that Maleficent had gave them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. No smarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Florence was disgusted that when GrimHilda would us her daughter in such a  Petty way Evie's birthday was sapost to be able her not GrimHilda. Snow now's the felling when she still lived with her stepmother she would throw extravagant party's for her birthday but it always seems to be to show off GrimHilda's wealth and power inside of celebrating her birthday. Doug has heard as a passing comment from Mal of how she was never invited to Evie's birthday but he never thought on how bad it really was. </p><p>The fog lifted the three found themselves inside the old castle an even Yunger Evie about four or five was sitting on her bed and she was reading several books snow recognised the books as GrimHilda's old spell books now that she thought about it since GrimHilda was a Wich that wood mean Evie was also technically a wich. Evie seemed to be happ with reading these books. </p><p>Everything was peaceful until a shrill voice echoed off the walls. " EVIE where is my little evillet in traning."  Evie flinched a little at her mother's voice but then she composed herself before answering. " I'm in my room mommy!" A few seconds later GrimHilda apperd at the door she looked at her daughter and was originally not happy. "Evie what are you doing." She said with a voice as cold as ice Evie shifted uncunfabal not looking at her mother. " I am reading your old spell books." Her voice is barley above a whisper. </p><p>In one Swift moment GrimHilda ran up to her daughter grabbing the book out of Evie's hand and slapped her daughter to hard that she fell off the bed all three observers flinched." What have I told you Evie a prince will never fall in love with you if you are smart! They want wive that cook, clean, sewing, and doing whatever he wants." GrimHilda practice hist that through her teeth<br/>Evie was holding her face where her mother had hit her a big red hand print on her face tears started to appear in her eyes as she nodded in agreement with her mother. </p><p>GrimHilda faced morphed from anger to a sweet smile. " now look at what you have done you you have gone and messed up your markup but don't worry mommy is here to  help you." GrimHilda's voice was sickeningly sweet as she picked up her daughter Evie flinched agen at her tuch. The last thing the three so before the fog came was GrimHilda takeing Evie away to fix her mackup.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Friendship is magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three found themselves in the rundown Castle where Evie spent most of her childhood in. Snow burst into tears at the what he stepmother did to her little sister, while Florence and Doug felt like they failed Evie for letting her hide behind a mask. </p><p>" What are we supposed to do now." Snow said while chocking on tears suddenly they so a child Evie with tears in her eyes but before they could do anything she ran up the crumbling stars " no Evie what!" Snow called out the the little girl but  thick poison appal tree branches covered the door and when they tyed to get past them the leves burned than also when Florence tryed to cut them down with his sword but they don't budge at all.<br/>With nothing else to do the three searched around the ruined Casal looking for something that will get ride of the branches.While they searched something glowing count snows atenchin when she picked it up it was a poison appal necklace and as soon as she picked it up the room was filled with fog. </p><p>When the fog cleared they found themselves in an even more decrepit Castle by the intimidating thrown was Maleficents Dragon eye sector. Doug gasped. " We are in Maleficents old castle." As soon as he said that they heard a high pitched beeping sound getting closer and  a  Mal,Evie,Jay and Carlos holding a black box that is admitting the beeping entered the room. Doug noticed that they looked the way they did when they first came to auridon. </p><p>The green glow of the dragon eye and Evie walked up to the staff and grasped it in her hands and as soon as she did Maleficents booming voice filled the room. " Whoever greased this septer will be put to sleep for a 1000 years!" But before the curse could settle on Evie Mal snatched the staff out of her hands having the curse be put on her instead. </p><p>After a few moments of Mal asleep she woke up. " Oh Mal thank God your awake bit how are you." After Mal explaining about her dragon blood saved her and realized that the dragon eye was gone and Carlo box stopped beeping he mentoring  a hole in the barrier is gone and with that the magic. They were about  to leave when Jay spoke up. " Maybe working together wasn't so bad oh and Evie I believe this belongs to you." Jay pulled out the Poison appal necklace and handing it to Evie. " I've been looking for this ever since the party you stole it didn't you." Jay put his hand up in defense. " Me steling something why would I." He said in a sarcastic voice but the four of the laphed as they exited the room the thrown room filling with fog ending the memory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I am smart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then the fog cleared the group found themselves back in the crumbling Castle. One of the poison appal tree branches witherd and dead but it was still impossible.</p><p>" I can't believe my little sister was almost curse to sleep for a thousand years." Snow said with sorrow in her voice she was Evie's older sister and it was her job to protect there young sibling. " You couldn't have known what was happening just be glad that Mal was able to prevent it." Florence reassured his distraught wife. While that happened Doug so the tree branches disaper and remembering what fairy godmother said he came to a conclusion. " We need to find the next item that will lead us to the next good memory it is the only way we can get past the point appal branches to get to Evie." Snow and Florence looked at each other for a moment before nodding in agreement.</p><p>As they split up to look for the next item since the place was huge it would be faster to find it. Doug was looking at one corner of the castle <br/>When a glow caught his eye. On a side table was the B- test that Evie had gotten all by myself. " Your majesties I found it." Snow and Florence practice ran to his side looking at the test as I pick it up the test the room was filled with fog. </p><p>When the fog cleared they found themselves in the science classroom Evie was looking through her purse for something that she couldn't seem to find. " Looking for something mis evie." The science teacher was holding a small merror in his hand evie looked shooked. " Thank you  Mr charming at lest some students have some integrity it would be my opinion to have you expelled." Evie looked distraught but them memory Doug stepped in. " How do you know she was looking for whatever that thing is made she was looking for a pencil." " It is a magic mirror." Doug tourned to Evie. " Your not helping." The teachers agreed to let Evie to tack the test without her mirror and if she gets a good grade he would not expell her and give her back her property.</p><p>The seen changed to Evie approaching Doug who was sitting on a picnic bench out side she should him her test was was a B-. " For once in my life a am more than host a pretty face."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Evie's 4 heart's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the fog cleared and another poison appal branch witherd away  snow ran up and hugged Doug who was surprise at the Queen's actions. " That you so much for standing up my sister and showing her that grimhilda was wrong." Snow pulled back giving Doug a big smile while Doug could only manage a sheepish smile. " It was know big deal snow really but I think we should focus on finding the last good memory before we get into other stuff." Snow and Florence nodded in agreement and spread out to sorch. </p><p>As snow looked in the kitchen and Doug looking in ballroom Florence was looking in the study if you could call it that there was vary few thing that where to about makeup and beauty. But a glow on bookShelf count his attention. " Guys I found!" As soon as Florence called out snow and Doug came running into the study. When they got there they do what Florence it was a business card written on it in red ink was Evie's 4 heart's as soon as Florence touched it there world was filled with fog. </p><p>When the fog cleared they found themselves outside of a beautiful cabin in the woods the sign up front read Evie's 4 heart's. Memory Evie and Doug came walking up to the cabin. " Well it is not a castle but I think it is a good start." Evie was brought to tears. " No it is perfect I finally have something that belongs to me and not my mother also I get to do the thing I love and make people happy." She was so happy she made something of herself by herself and not something her mother forced her to be and this business is the proof that she can do anything she puts her mind to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Finding Evie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three found themselves back in the run-down Castle and the last of the poison apple tree branch withered and died  away finally openings the path that they knew lead to Evie. Snow wasted know time and ran up the stairs as fast as she can with Florence and Doug closely behind her.</p><p>It felt like the the stairway would go on forever. until they finally reached the end it looked like Evie's childhood room from the last bad memory and there sitting at the cracked vanity  mirror was a child Evie from the last bad memory sniffling while trying to fix her makeup. " I have to be pretty and mommy won't hurt me, don't be smart guys don't like smart girl's." Evie was telling this to herself as she was trying not to breakdown. </p><p>Snow ran up to the blue haired girl kneeling down to the girl turning her around but the child Evie didn't seem to notice snow eyes foggy and vacant. " You are beautiful Evie with or without makeup and people love you know matter how you look." Snow pulled out the poison heart necklace." Remember this you friends they have always been there for you." Snow place the necklace around the child's neck but  Evie didn't respond. Doug came up next placeing the chemistry test in front of her" And remember this test you got a B+ all by yourselves and show that teacher that you were more than just a pretty face." But still Evie didn't respond but she had stopped crying. Florence finally stepped up showing her the business card of Evie's 4 hearts. " And look at this you created your own business from the ground up you did that yourself not for you mother all by yourself." </p><p>Evie's finally looked up at them. " really?" Snow sighed with relief that Evie was finally acknowledged them. " Yes sweetie you are wonderful and amazing and I am proud to call you my sister." All three of them unbraced Evie and they were all pulled out of the spell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Mal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This scene is from the books<br/>my animal crossing New horizon dream address 3857 7389 8008)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aurora, Phillip, Audrey, and Lear found themselves in a genji and disgusting looking place. " Ewww what is this horrible place!" Audrey yelled a look of horror came across Aurora's face. " I think this is the isle of the Lost?" "  Well let's find that brat and get out of here as soon as possible." Lear huffed Aurora and Philip don't agree with what Lear was saying but they started to walk the one direction there was which was straight ahead. </p><p>After a while they where surrounded by fog when it lifted they found themselves in a rundown room Mal was standing looking up to her mother who was on a throne and her pet crow was next to her. " Hey Mal looks like she did when she first came to auridon Audrey said. "Not with the dome still up." Dream Mal said but maleficent ignored what her daughter said.</p><p>"It doesn't matter. I thought those three despicably good fairies had destroyed it, but they they only frozen it, like they had Diablo. It is alive! It is out there somewhere, and best of all you my dear will get it for me!" Mal look confused. " Me?" Maleficent gave her daughter a sickeningly sweet smile." Yes. Don't you want to provide yourself to me? That you are worthy of being my daughter?"  This statement caused anger to go through Aurora Phillip and even Lear.  Mal don't answer hurt flashed through her eyes. " You know how much you are a disappointment to me, how when I was your age, I had armies of goblins under my control, buy you." She said you with venom in her voice. " What do you do put your little drawings all over town? You need to do MORE! Maleficent from Priscilla eyes glowing a bright green each one of maleficent's words Mal shrink down Audrey had never seen Mal this small and vulnerable. " FINE FINE I will get your scepter!"  Maleficent smiled evilly. " Wonderful." And with that the world was filled with fog as the memory ended.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Don't do good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the fog filled there vision Aurora and Phillips hated that maleficent card more about her scepter than her own daughter, Audrey wearily knew how Mal felt she could never impress her granny. " That brat should know how to respect her elders." The other three where shooked at lear's words." Mother!" Before it could go any further the fog cleared they where in a run down outdoor market Audrey almost throw up  at the site of the rotten food on the stalls, philip Aurora and Leah looked at all the dirty people taking and eating it and maleficent goblins where running around caring rotten food and running the stalls philip rubbed his head remembering the knock on the head they gave him.</p><p>  maleficent and a vary young Mal walked into the market lear streamed at the site of the Mistress of evil. Suddenly one of goblins tripped and spilled his entire basket of rotten apples. Little Mal brock away from her mother and went to the goblin and started helping him pick up his apples. As she did this the hole market went quite. Maleficent's face went a bright red steam was practically steaming out of her head she walked over to Mal grabbing her arm roughly and draged her away. </p><p>The sean changed and showed them in a room with  maleficent beating Mal. " My pathetic little brat you never do anything good you are just as weak and soft as your father!" Audrey hide her face in her mother's shoulder, philip tryed to stop the fairy but he was like a ghost and couldn't do anything." Stop it you fairy she is just a child!" Lear yelled surprisingly." Mother please I'm sorry." That just enraged maleficent even more kicking Mal in the stomach<br/>" Never say please and never say sorry your such a disgrace." And then the fog started to fill the room with the sound of mals cry's fading away as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. You must leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aurora Philip Audrey and Lear stood in silence Audrey was shaken up she had heard of parents hurting there children but she had never seen it happen especially to mal she might not like her but she sees mal as a strong and independent woman and seeing young mal crying for helping someone. The fog lifted and they found themselves in the Same bedroom as before they so a even younger mal peeking her head out the door they could hear yelling on the other side but this memory was a little fuzzy like all they can guess was that mal had forgotten this memory.</p><p>Since they where basically ghosts the walked through the door and they found both Hades and maleficent where the ones yelling. " you can't show love to mal it will weaken her!" Maleficent yelled at the god of the underworld." I have every right to do anything thing I want she is my daughter to." The observers where shocked at that revolution but maleficent just laughed." Oh you are just what I needed to create my hair, and for once I am glad that the barrier is up and making you just like a normal human all I had to do was add some drugs in you alcohol and then I could do what I want to you." Hades stiffened for a moment aurora Phillip Audrey and Lear could see not fathom the idea of the god of the underworld was rapped but they can see the look on hades face to see the truth. " I don't care she is still my daughter and i love her and I will show her." </p><p>Maleficent face went from anger to a sickeningly sweet smile." Mal come here." Maleficent sang and a young mal walked into the room not looking at her mother." Yes mother?" Maleficent crouched down to mal,s height and grabbed a knife and stabbed mal who crys out in pain. Maleficent smiled at hades who goes pale." Now i will only tell you once leave and never come back and never interact with mal ever again or I will make shore the next  stab  will be lethal." And with that hades left and the fog envelops them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It will be the vk with the lest abuse first and the vk with the worst be last dizzy, Evie,Mal,jay, and then carlos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>